


Spontaneous

by RayreeAnne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Funny, Hitting on, Humor, Lucy - Freeform, Natsu - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, ft, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayreeAnne/pseuds/RayreeAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia is simply minding her own business when a random guy decides to flirt with her. She does not want the attention, and he will not leave her alone. So what happens when a pink-haired stranger spontaneously decides to step up and help out? (I may or may not continue this…) (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous

_spontaneous (adj): performed or occurring as a result of a sudden inner impulse or inclination and without premeditation or external stimulus  
___

All while minding her own business, twenty-year-old Lucy Heartfilia is waiting for her best friend to arrive. To burn time, she is chilling at Blue Pegasus, a popular coffeehouse and bakery franchise. It is located inside of a Vermillion store, the nation’s largest and most popular retail bookseller. Blue Pegasus has their own little corner inside of Vermillion, and it is great for both businesses.

She has since finished her berry drink while spending time on Tumblr with her phone. If Levy takes any longer, Lucy might get another drink to keep her satisfied. 

“Miss, it appears you dropped this,” a voice says off to her left. 

Lucy looks over to see a young man. Along with his dark skin, he has very dark eyes and black hair. In his outstretched hand is a napkin with a phone number written on it in blue ink. 

She makes eye contact with him, lowering her phone slightly. “I already have a boyfriend,” she smoothly fibs. 

The guy’s mood deflates a little. “Well, maybe he isn’t the one for you. You haven’t dated me yet.” 

Even though she does not have a real boyfriend, she takes offense. Who is this stranger to tell her about her life? He does not know anything about her! “Excuse me?” she demands in an offensive tone. 

The guy seems surprised by her reaction, but he carries on. “I’m being serious.” 

“I am, too,” Lucy seethes, done playing nice girl. “Don’t act like I haven’t lived my life to the fullest because I haven’t dated you. Guess what? I can guarantee that we’ll _never ___be a thing. _Ever ___.” She actually sets her phone down to give him her undivided attention. “Now what’s it going to take for you to leave me alone?”

“I think I’ll do the trick,” an unfamiliar voice says. Then a tanned arm reaches around Lucy and sets a berry drink down in front of her. “Here you go, babe.” 

She turns herself on the chair to look up at a face she does not recognize. 

Appearing to be around her age, the guy has pink spiky locks that are haphazardly placed and a cowlick that makes his bangs stick up in front. Along with a broad chest and fit build, he has mesmerizing dark green eyes.

Thinking quickly, Lucy looks down at the drink and reads his name written on it. Then she looks up at the guy helping her out. “Natsu, I’m sorry you had to wait in that long line for me.”

He does not miss a beat. “Eh, it’s okay. Whatever makes you happy.” He walks around the hopeless flirt, coming close to bumping shoulders with him as a warning, before sitting down across from Lucy. Then he looks up at the unwanted company. “So can you go away so my girlfriend and I can enjoy our date?” he deadpans. 

The stranger stiffens up, crushes the napkin in his hand, and walks off. 

Once he is out of sight, Lucy is able to relax. She looks over at Natsu and opens her mouth to speak. 

“I’m so sorry!” he bursts. 

She blinks in surprise. “Huh?”

“I thought that guy was bugging you so I decided to step in. I didn’t even stop to think if you didn’t want my help or not. I just went for it on impulse I guess.”

“Thank you. I do appreciate what you did.” 

He grins. “You’re welcome.” 

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure when he was going to leave me alone,” Lucy admits. 

“I’m sure you woulda scared him off sooner or later.” 

“Later means spending more time with him,” she says as she rolls her brown eyes. 

“I bet that woulda been hell.” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s a circle in hell,” she kids, thinking back to a book from high school. 

“Really? I musta read over that part in _Dante's Inferno ___..."

She smiles at his joke. 

Suddenly, Natsu’s eyes grow wide. “Shit, I’m gonna be late. I gotta go. Bye!” He is quick to get out of his seat and rush away. 

Lucy simply watches him go and she keeps her eyes on him even when he turns around and bashfully makes his way back to her. 

“I, uh, forgot my drink,” he says lamely, scratching the back of his head. 

She looks to discover it is still in front of her. “Oh.” She grabs the plastic drink to hand it over to him. “Thanks again.” 

“No problem! Bye for real!” 

Lucy waves goodbye even though he cannot see because his back is to her. “He’s such a dork…” she muses.

**x-X-x ******

Days later, Lucy is at a park during a wonderfully pleasant summer afternoon. With a hardcover book in her hands, she is sitting on a bench that is under shade from a nearby tree. While reading, she enjoys listening to nature and people as background noise.

“Hey there,” a voice greets. 

Lucy looks up from her spot on the page to see a man of average height and build. He has slicked back and short-kept, dark blue hair and some stubble on his face. Along with his dark eyes, he has tanned skin. She can only guess this stranger is at least in his mid-thirties. 

“I just wanted to come over and say you’re pretty,” he says. 

“Thank you.” Then Lucy goes back to reading her book. 

“Hey, wait.” 

Without a word, she merely looks back up at him with a dull expression on her face. 

“I just said you’re pretty,” the man states. 

“And? I know that.” Which is true. Lucy is confident in her appearance and body. She works at it to keep slim and fit. She is happy with herself. 

The man about pops a vein. “That’s not how you’re supposed to react when a guy tells you you’re pretty.” 

“Should I be swooning or something?” she asks, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

His right eye twitches in exasperation. “Why you bit–”

“Hey!” a voice says. 

Lucy and the man look over to her right to discover someone approaching them. Much to her surprise, it is the pink-haired guy from last time. 

Natsu finishes jogging up to them and catches his breath. It is clear to see he has been going at it for awhile now. His face and maroon workout shirt are both drenched in sweat. “This dude bothering you, babe?” he asks. 

“He is,” she admits, feeling lucky to have him on her side again. 

Natsu starts cracking his knuckles together, a mischievous glint sparking in his eyes. “I guess I could stop running for now and go to boxing…” 

The man steps back from him. “She didn’t mention she had a boyfriend–”

“She shouldn’t hafta do that to get a creep like you to stop talking to her,” Natsu interrupts. 

By the time he takes a single step towards him, the man bolts without saying another word. He does not even look back at the duo. 

“Huh.” Then Natsu laces his fingers together at the back of his head. “That guy was a dick.” 

Lucy laughs at his bluntness. “That’s one way to describe him.” 

“You okay though?” 

She is confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“That guy seemed worse than the other one from Blue Pegasus.” 

Lucy merely shrugs. “I’ve dealt with all kinds. He hasn’t been the worse one.” 

Instantly intrigued, Natsu takes the free spot on the bench, but does not sit too close to her. After all, he wants her to have space. “What? Really?” 

Lucy slips her bookmark into place to give him her full attention. “All types. All ages. It never gets better.” 

“Damn,” he sympathizes. “That’s gotta suck.” 

“It’s better when I’m around friends. Typically one guy won’t approach a group.” 

“This is the second time I’ve run into you without a buddy.” 

“Last time my friend was just running a little late, but this time I’m alone.” She instantly regrets giving away that she is not even waiting on someone. She can hope Natsu does not try anything funny.

“Whelp, I hope you don’t get bothered again.” Then Natsu stands up and starts stretching his arms. “I’ve gotta get going now.”

“Thanks again, Natsu.” 

“No problem, er…” his voice trails off lamely. 

“Lucy,” she fills in, thinking it is only fair he knows her name since she knows his. “My name’s Lucy.” 

He grins. “No problem, Lucy!” Then he waves goodbye before taking off at a steady pace. 

She watches him go, grateful he stepped up to defend her again. Then she opens up her book and continues reading, a small smile on her lips.

**x-X-x ******

Hours later, Lucy is at Magnolia Fashion Place, which is more commonly known as Magnolia Mall. It is highly popular and attracts many people with the indoor and outdoor shops and restaurants it has. She is aimlessly meandering around while waiting for Levy to get off of work.

A scene by a small waiting area between the walkways catches her eye and she stops walking to take it in. Low and behold, a girl is standing in front of Natsu while he is sitting down on a cushioned seat. He does not appear to be interested in her at all. In fact, judging by his body position, it seems as though he wants to be away from her. Lucy has been in his shoes many times before.

Without much thinking, Lucy makes her way over to them and brushes past the girl, purposely making contact with her. She sits down sideways on Natsu’s lap, who is a little surprised to see her. From this view point, Lucy is able to see the girl annoying Natsu. 

She has bright chestnut hair pulled into low twintails and bangs that fall above her very dark eyes. A cat bell choker is around her neck and jingles every time she moves. “Uh, who are you?” she asks in an obnoxious tone. 

To claim her fake territory even more, Lucy slips both arms around Natsu’s neck. “Mine,” she deadpans. “Go away.”

The girl bristles up and storms off, clearly upset about what happened. 

Then Lucy removes her arms to give Natsu some space. “I’m sorry. That might have been a bit much.” 

“Fancy meeting you here,” he chuckles, not pushing her off of him. “Looks like it was your turn to save the damsel in distress.” 

“It only seemed fair to return the favor. Having a fake significant other helps, huh?” 

“Totally.”

“So what are you doing here?” they ask each other at the same time. 

“I’m here with some friends,” Natsu replies first. 

Lucy glances around. “I don’t think I see them…” 

He jerks his head over to the video game store to his right. “They’re in there since they wanted to check out some video games.” 

“So why aren’t you in there with them?”

“I’ll be tempted to buy something,” he groans. “I gotta save up for a thing.” 

“Aw, poor you,” she teases. 

“Damn straight. So what are you up to?” 

“Waiting for a friend to get off work,” Lucy replies. “I got here early.” 

“What time is your said friend off?” 

She glances down at the pink watch on her wrist. “She’ll be off in twenty minutes.” 

“So you have some time to kill… ?” Natsu takes one last look at the video game store. “Hey, let’s ditch my friends for now!” 

“Ditch?” she questions. 

He grins from ear to ear. “Yeah! C’mon, it’ll be fun!” 

Lucy decides to go with the unplanned moment and stands up. “All right. Where to first?” 

Jumping to his feet, Natsu grabs her right hand with his left. “Let’s go, Luigi!” 

“It’s Lucy!” she corrects, unsure if he purposely butchered her name or not. 

“Pfft, only weirdos are named Lucy,” he laughs.

“Are not!” she says defensively. 

“Whatever you say, Luce!” 

Luce. No one has ever called her that before. Lu is one of her nicknames though because of Levy. And because of Levy’s boyfriend, Bunny Girl is another one. She has an inkling that Luce will grow on her.

“So where do you wanna go first?” Natsu asks. 

“Surprise me!” she replies.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Part 1: This work totally exists because I reached 1k followers for MTAP (on FFnet) :D I was super excited when I found out, and in order to celebrate, I started working on this fic! Thanks again, guys! Y’all rock :D Psst. This is also the 10th piece I’ve published :D Yay~
> 
> A/N Part 2: I dunno if I’ll continue this or not. I think it’s cute, but I’m not sure how to keep it going *shrugs* I ended it the way I did just in case I wanna add more~ 
> 
> A/N Part 3: Oh, yeah. The three people were Ren Akatsuki, Macao Conbolt, and Millianna. In case y’all are curious XD I like sticking with FT characters, even if it’s for a minor role :P


End file.
